Summer Wind
by CausticRaven
Summary: A collection of unrelated Part 1 oneshots that will be updated periodically. Taking suggestions for pairing ideas!
1. Claude and Hilda

He never usually had this much trouble sleeping.

Claude turned in his bed and sighed audibly, staring at the wall his bed was directly beside. The beige sheets were still over him, but the golden blanket that was normally at the foot of his bed had been tossed to the floor- landing in a small, crumpled ball next to a precariously-stacked tower of books.

"What the hell…" He muttered, closing his eyes and throwing his head against the pillows once more.

As he did, he saw him. A murderous rider who wore armour black as night, a scythe that visibly hungered for the taste of blood and a black horse whose hoofbeats would echo in his mind. Intimidating spikes were all over his armour and helmet, and that voice; a haunting elegy that pierced his bones and chilled his very core.

Thankfully, the rest of the students and the Professor had been lucky enough to avoid any skirmish involving him. In fact, the knight didn't move from his spot- he simply sat atop his horse with his scythe at the ready, surveillant of the battle.

Claude wasn't scared. He was certainly off-put and concerned by the knight, but he wasn't scared. That knight seemed like he would appear again, and Claude would be ready for the next time that happened.

He sighed, opening his eyes and exiting his bed. Fódlan never had unbearable summers, but they were worse than the Almyraian ones; if it were Claude's guess, it was probably something to do with being on the water.

"By the goddess…" He sighed, fanning himself with one hand and wiping growing beads of sweat from his forehead with the other. Tonight however, was proving to be an unfortunate, sweltering heat.

He aired out the dandelion-yellow undershirt he wore, feeling sweat already clinging to his chest and shoulders. At this point in time, he found himself envying the commoners who had their rooms on the first floor.

A knock at his door startled him, standing up quickly to stare at it. Normally, the poor monk that was stuck with bed-checks for that week showed up around midnight, and Claude had busied himself with reading from a book of Crest designs that the Professor had given to him on a whim the other day.

So now… who could it be?

Claude inched himself towards the door, pressing his ear against the wood as he heard another knock. After a few seconds of impatiently waiting, he opened the door slowly, sticking his eye out to see who awaited on the other end.

"Hilda?" He asked, mostly in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Sure enough, the pink-haired girl was waiting on the other side, dressed in a sleeveless shirt that matched the colour of his own and thigh-length shorts, her shirt having the Golden Deer insignia embroidered on the right shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon!" She insisted. "Hurry up and let me in, already!" Before Claude could question or ascertain what his retainer was up to this time, Hilda had already entered his room and closed the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief as she did.

"Hilda…?" He asked, concern growing in his voice. "What are you getting up to now?"

"N-Nothing, Claude!" She replied, giving that innocuous smirk that she always wore. "In fact, you're just the man I was looking for." Claude raised a thin eyebrow at her, Hilda's smiling face turning into a pout within the blink of an eye. Then again, that innocent smile and a defined pout were her only two facial expressions, so this change wasn't surprising to him.

"Alright, go ahead." He asked, returning to his bed and sitting upon it. Hilda said nothing at first, instead choosing to look all around Claude's disheveled room.

"Wow." She spoke. "That sure is a lot of books!" Claude rolled his eyes. "How do you even have time to read all of these, anyways?"

"Was there something you needed, Hilda?" He asked, somewhat impatiently. "I feel as though you're here for a reason, but you've gotten sidetracked somehow." After a few seconds of staring, Hilda nodded, clapping her hands and closing the distance between Claude.

"That's right, I wanted to show you something!" Hilda proclaimed, sitting directly in Claude's lap and turning her right shoulder; the thin outline of a scar having formed upon it. "Look at this!"

"…It's a scar, Hilda." Claude sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while trying his best to not look at Hilda directly. She was… incredibly close. And the warmth that she radiated was different compared to any other warmth he had felt; he wanted more of it. "We all have them, and they're nothing to be concerned about."

"I **know** it's a scar, Claude!" She countered, somehow pouting even further. "Jeez, don't you understand what this means?"

"Uh… no?" It was now Hilda's turn to roll her eyes at Claude, who stared at her with a blank face and a slight blush across his cheeks.

"It means I'm not a perfect specimen anymore! No guy's gonna want a girl who's got battle scars! How am I gonna get married now?" She bemoaned, Claude's irritation slowly building.

"Hilda…" He sighed.

"And what's worse- my older brother will have a field day with this! All he'll do is laugh and say that 'I know you enrolling in the Officer's Academy was a bad idea.' Ugh! I can't believe I'm going to prove him right…"

"Hilda…" Claude shook his head, gently and slowly wrapping his arms around Hilda's waist to prevent her from falling off.

"This is all your fault, Claude! You should've **told** the Professor that I'm not meant for the front lines! Now I've got this scar and I'll have to live with it forever! And not to mention that…"

"Hilda!" Claude angrily spoke. Hilda had finally stopped her rambling and looked at the distance between her and Claude. She gasped softly, a blush growing on her pale, milky-white skin as she was now made aware of Claude's hands on her waist.

"O-Oh." She gasped. "Claude, I…" She paled as Claude laughed.

"What's the matter?" Too comfortable for you to get up?"

At this point, another knock was heard at Claude's door, Hilda gasping and leaving Claude's embrace in a panic by hiding behind his back, laying on the bed as Claude sighed, hiding his head in his hands. After a few seconds, and before Claude could get up, the door's lock was undone and the door was open.

"Wait, I can-!"

Professor Byleth had stepped into their room, staring the two of them down with a stern, stone-faced expression. He looked behind Claude and easily found Hilda, who was currently hiding under one of Claude's pillows.

"Claude." He greeted casually. "Hilda."

"Professor Byleth, I…"

Byleth raised a hand to silence Claude, and Claude knew that Byleth was someone that he couldn't talk his way out of. His aqua-blue eyes were always calculating, and Byleth was someone who always knew more than he let on.

However, Byleth's expression carried visible exhaustion; and there was also a single blackish-blue mark on his collarbone that Claude or Hilda hadn't seen before.

Upon examining the room and taking several sniffs of the air, Byleth sighed, running a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Keep it down, you two." He muttered, meeting Hilda's eyes. "Although, I suppose that I **do** owe Manuela that date now…" As quickly as he appeared, he had disappeared and closed the door behind him. Once his footsteps no longer echoed against the monastery halls, the two students breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez… that could've been so much worse." Claude sighed, Hilda now taking up a spot beside him on his bed. Hilda nodded, the two of them falling silent for a few minutes. Until…

"Hey, Claude?" Claude turned to Hilda and rose an eyebrow at her. "Was that a…?"

"…No." He remarked. "There's no way that's what that was."

"Oh, come on. You have to agree, it certainly looked like one."

"Who would he be with, Hilda? The only person that Professor Byleth has been close with is…" They then shared a look. Hilda's wide, fuscia-pink eyes told Claude everything he needed to know and in that moment they both knew that Professor Byleth and Edelgard were now… intimate.

"Woah." Claude remarked, at a loss for words. Hilda moved from the bed to the walls, pressing her ear against it and trying to listen through them. Edelgard's room was a few doors down from Claude's, and it would've been easier if they were in Hilda's room.

"I can't hear them." Hilda remarked. "But it **does** seem odd that Byleth would be on this side of the monastery **this** late, and it would explain how he got over here so quickly…

Claude didn't want to believe it. Byleth and Edelgard…? His attention turned to Hilda, who was now in the middle of the room under his chandelier and with a wide smile plastered on her expression.

"Oh, my… If it's true, those are quite some allegations that our dear Professor would be under…"

Claude remained silent; his attention still fixated on the bruise upon the Professor's neck. Was it really…? He somehow found it incredibly hard to believe that the Princess of the Adrestian Empire would so quickly throw herself at someone like him… then again, Byleth had done a surprising job of winning people over with his charisma.

"Hey, Hilda…" He announced, standing up from his bed and closing the distance between them. "That thing on his neck…?"

"Ooh, you mean a love bite, right?" She asked, that same innocent smile on her face. "Don't tell me you want one, too. I mean, I'll happily give you one, but I don't want you to get the wrong impression that-"

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Hilda echoed, trying her best to look as innocent as ever; even going so far as to batting her eyelashes against Claude. "I-I mean that I…"

"You can cut the crap, Hilda." She sighed, striding forward and clamping her lips down on Claude's neck. He gasped at the sudden sensation, but pulled Hilda close; desperate to feel the warmth that he felt from her from when she was on his lap. After a few seconds of gentle sucking on his neck, Hilda bit down upon his cocoa-brown skin and pulled away, admiring her work on her human canvas.

"Damn!" He cursed, moving his hand to the area and wiping her saliva away from the mark. Hilda giggled, Claude frowning and staring daggers at her. "You **know** that wasn't what I was going on about."

"Prove it." Hilda giggled. "Or… perhaps I should give you a matching one on your other side, now…?" Before she could assault his neck once more, her lips had forcefully collided with a new target; **his** lips.

Hilda felt her knees buckle once she had tasted Claude. The faint taste of chamomile tea lingered on his lips and invaded hers within seconds of their embrace. A part of her wanted to pull away, but she remained in place once it was clear that Claude had no intent of pulling away himself.

Their kiss broke, both of them fervently gasping for air and staring the other down. Hilda's heart began beating at a deafening volume, every instinct telling her to pull him back and just **kiss** **him** again, damnit.

Claude, meanwhile, was surprised by own intent and actions. He tasted mint on her, a taste that he would soon grow to love if he could sample it from her lips every time. Their eyes met once more and they both fell silent.

At least, until it seemed like the Goddess herself gave the two a push together.

Claude moved one step forward, as did Hilda. Hilda then pushed him two steps back, forcing him to his bed on his back. Seeing her prime oppourtunity, Hilda took his lips once more, closing her eyes and melting into Claude's chest and arms. Her hands began to roam along his chest, gliding under his shirt and internally screaming at her hands against his skin.

He was so warm; his muscles so firm. And his musk was… **tantalizing. **A single inhale set a fire inside Hilda.

Claude's fingers moved gently through her hair, undoing her twintails and setting her luscious, waist-length hair free. She gasped and so did he, the two of them sharing an intense look.

"Uh, Hilda…?" Claude opened his, only to close and wince once her lips had sunk into the other side of his neck, her lips sucking and teasing the flesh in order to mark him yet again. She was beginning to savour the taste of her Lord, especially the way his grip tightened on her while she did it.

Her lips left his skin after a few more seconds, a wide smile taking over while she admired her work.

"And now they match. No need to thank me, Claude."

A low-pitched growl escaped Claude's lips, the two kissing once more while his hands moved to the hem of her shirt.

"Hilda…" He whispered breathily into her ear. "I…"

"W-Woah, Claude…" She whispered back, feeling the warm, calloused skin of his hands on her dainty stomach. "I…"

"Do you not want to?"

There was a silence. A silence that, in Claude's own opinion, lasted for several eternities too long. For Hilda, it was just enough time.

"…I do." After a single, gentle and hungering kiss upon his jawline, Hilda rose her arms and allowed Claude to remove her shirt. Once it had been removed, he balled it up and threw it towards the door, allowing her to gently do the same.

Hilda removed the cloth from her partner slowly and delicately, like one would remove the first bandage from a fresh wound. Her eyes alit upon seeing Claude's physique- he was in excellent shape and his training truly had paid off.

Except…

His chest and shoulders were covered with scars and old bruises. Some had the shape and size of arrows striking his shoulders, others were the blunt ends of training weapons colliding with his chest and ribs. There was one that sent a chill down Hilda's spine, and it was a single slash that ran from his right shoulder to his waist.

"Claude…"

"Oh, this?" He asked. "It was from last month's mission, when…" Hilda didn't let him finish, Instead, she pressed her attack again, kissing him with a passion and intensity neither of them knew she had.

It was her fault. A string of bad luck had left Hilda isolated; her battalion mostly wiped out and surrounded by enemy knights who were able to slowly wear her down. Claude had come to her rescue, but at the cost of taking a nearly-fatal axe wound in the process.

She wouldn't stop crying that day; at least not until she demanded that Marianne and the Professor make sure there would be no permanent damage.

It was now Claude's turn to lovingly gaze upon his partner's body, and Hilda's body was nothing to make fun of.

He had his private assumptions about Hilda; with the two of them having been such good friends, it was only natural to see her in that way at least once or twice. But seeing her now like this, firm, rounded and supple breasts on full display for only him sent a shock down his spine.

His imagination didn't do her body justice. Her skin was pale and milky-white, a slight bit of muscle defining it. Her nipples were slowly starting to harden from being exposed to the night's air, and the twin mounds were both so soft and warm in his hands.

"Ah…" She moaned out in between kisses. "Claude…"

"Hilda…" Hilda's lips moved away from his own and to the scar that she had caused; tracing along it with a gentle fingertip. "You know, I…"

"I'm sorry." Hearing that threw him for a loop; she was never one to apologize so bluntly. "It… it's because of me, isn't it? I didn't want it to be…"

"That's enough of that." Claude cupped Hilda's chin in two fingers, a single tear falling from her lovely eyes. "There's nothing for you to apologize for." Hilda took his lips in her own once more, Claude's hands moving to her waist and pulling down her shorts.

Hilda's had slowly begun doing the same, freeing Claude's rapidly-growing erection and showing it off to her. She gasped at its size, length and girth; something that the anatomy textbooks at the monastery had been **very** insistent on glossing over.

"Oh, my…" She wiped a few drops of precum from the head and moved her hand up and down his length gently, Claude throwing his head back into the pillows and biting down upon his bottom lip lest he send Byleth back into their room.

"Hil-da…" He settled for seething through gritted teeth, a hand roughly spanking her in the process. A jolt of erotic pleasure ran through her body the moment his rough touch met her ass, something she never thought she would enjoy.

"Settle down, Claude…" She whispered, positioning the two of them so they were now fully on the bed. "Just promise that if I get tired, you'll switch with me." Claude nodded, gripping the sheets with both hands while Hilda's mouth gently worked along his length.

The taste that she had grown used to of him was only intensified upon his length. She shuddered once she had slowly taken his full length, using her tongue to wrap around his shaft and gently tease his head. Her head bobbed up and down rhythmically, each motion getting a grunt of pleasure out of Claude.

"By the goddess, Hilda…" She giggled, taking her lips off of him for a moment to lay upon her back. "Wait, that's it?"

"You gotta give to get, Claude." She winked while he rolled her eyes, two of her own fingers parting her lips, the tips coated in a thick wetness. "Alternatively, you could just take what you want…"

Having had enough of waiting, Claude positioned himself atop of her by placing his hands above her shoulders, his cock ready to enter Hilda and unite the two together.

"…There's no going back, Hilda." He whispered into her ear.

"Are you kidding? You'll be the perfect guy for me… once you promise that you'll always take care of me."

"I promise." The two kissed gently as Claude entered her; it now being Hilda's turn to grip onto the sheets. Claude gasped; it was tighter, warmer and softer than he was expecting his first time to be, but Byleth had told him something about this. The Professor spoke about going slow and gentle, and to listen to his partner about how she was doing. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" She sighed and nodded, running a hand along his cheek. "You're so big…" She moaned out, Claude slowly building up a rhythm. His thrusts were slow and deep, Hilda being able to take him down to his base every time. Her walls clung to him; begging to keep him in and refusing to let go.

The air had grown thick with love and lust, Claude's lips upon her neck and collarbone to leave a similar mark that she had left upon him.

"Ow! Hey, don't you d-dare think y-you can get away with that!"

"You mean like the two on m-my shoulders?" Hilda rolled her eyes, mostly from the pleasure of his thrusts.

"By the goddess, be thankful that you're so **damn** hot…" He laughed, fingers running through her hair. "And don't you **dare** mess up my hair!"

"Alright, alright, geez…" His thrusts continued, Hilda's hips bucking in time with his movements to maximize the pleasure between them. Sweat clung to both of them, which fell from Claude's forehead onto Hilda's stomach.

They held their embrace for a half an hour, having fully given in to the other's embrace and refusing to let the pleasure leave.

"H-Hilda…" He moaned out, feeling his cock was ready to burst. "I'm gonna…"

"F-fuck…" She moaned out. Her legs quickly locked around his waist, Claude losing control within three thrusts and firing deep inside of her. They both gasped and panted, Hilda secretly reveling in the feeling of warmth and comfort Claude's orgasm had inside of her. "I love you, Claude…"

Their embrace ended, Claude falling on his back and now incredibly thankful that they had stayed mostly quiet. Hilda crawled along the bed to lay her head over his chest, the two holding hands while she was soothed by his heartbeat.

"Did you say something?" He asked her, as she shook her head.

"No. Did you?"

"No." He smirked. "I love you too, Hilda." He whispered to her after a few moments.

A rosy blush took over her face and she sighed, snuggling closer to Claude as she did. As she did, he let another sigh loose.

Somehow, his room had gotten hotter. It had made laying there in his bed more uncomfortable, but it was balanced by the feeling of someone else; and that someone else being the only person he had wanted in that scenario.

It was somewhat surprising that Hilda had fallen asleep right away; especially with the fact that his seed would now stain the sheets in that spot. He closed his eyes, realizing that was a problem worth worrying about for another day.


	2. M Byleth and Edelgard

Edelgard von Hresvelg had a problem. And unfortunately for her, this was one that **could** be resolved by the sharp end of her axe, but she was only going to take that option as her true last resort.

She stared at a single, porcelain vase atop her desk; two bright, vibrant red carnations housed within and currently in full bloom. Both flowers (and the vase) had been given to her by a dear ally, but also the current problem which couldn't be solved on the battlefield: Professor Byleth.

Edelgard knew right away that Byleth was going to be a problem. His expression was almost permanently stoic and apathetic; never once showing emotion beyond a half-smirk, a single laugh or a powerful, piercing glare. Hell, even when they were properly able to introduce themselves, he said nothing to her and communicated through gestures and nods. If she hadn't heard him talk on the way back to Garreg Mach, she would have assumed that he was mute the rest of her life.

Initially, Edelgard dismissed the new Professor as a simple bystander- another pawn that she had to topple on her ever-growing chessboard. When he became the Professor in charge of the Black Eagles, he had become a problem. When the two of them started to form and foster a relationship with one another to the point where she trusted him unquestionably, he became a bigger problem.

…When she started to get jealous of all the other females of the Monastery drooling over his physique during a sparring session that had gotten **too** intense, that was when she realized that Byleth was a major problem. And at no point did cornering him after said match, finding a new home for her tongue in his throat and then making love to him in the sauna…

Edelgard blushed and quickly began to fan herself with her hand. The memories of her and him tangled in such a passionate, loving way, the steam billowing and the feeling of his body pressed upon hers, were far too vivid and seemed to be on permanent repeat in the back corner of her mind. Whenever they locked eyes, even (perhaps especially) amongst others, a fire would start to grow inside of her to be able to indulge in such a carnal sin again.

And because of all of this, Byleth had circled back into becoming a problem that threatened her very plan. She hadn't told Hubert- he would more than likely try to have Byleth killed in an "unfortunate accident" involving Demonic Beasts or some extra-unruly bandits. There was no one proper at the Monastery for her to confide in either who **wasn't** Byleth, so Edelgard simply swallowed her feelings and bottled them up deep inside until they became too much and threatened to overflow.

…Like right now.

"Why…?" She muttered, tightening her white-gloved hand into a fist and slamming it down upon her desk. "Why does it have to be like this!?"

The desk creaked and shook from the forceful impact of her fist- threatening to send the vase shattering to the floor. It thankfully remained atop her desk, but it did inch closer to an edge and precariously hung off the side. Edelgard quickly picked it up and gently returned it to the center; beside a small candle that had almost been burnt down to the wick.

She breathed a small sigh of relief upon her vase remaining intact- not because of the unnecessary and conspicuous noise it would make if it did shatter, but because Byleth had personally given her those flowers and he wore such a prideful smile on the day that he did and…

She blinked. Every thought she had now would always find a way back to him. Whether it was what he did, what he said, how he looked, how his fingers gently grazed her skin and it would send a shock down her entire body…

"By the goddess." She sighed. "This is getting far out of hand- I've got to do something before these feelings completely overwhelm me."

Her attention turned from her desk to the door leaving her room. She was dressed in her usual attire; which consisted of the black Officer's Academy uniform, her red tights and heeled black boots. It was late outside, but not quite bedtime yet.

She let loose a lovelorn sigh. Things between them had been… difficult, as of recent. There were no more passionate embraces in the reception hall; no more spontaneous visits during combat drills, no more 'good mornings', no more 'good nights', no more…

She had to figure things out. Edelgard was going to get to the bottom of this, and she was going to do it tonight.

…It wouldn't be that bad, then. After all, no one would question the Adrestian Princess taking a walk during such a nice, warm summer's night. Weather like this was meant to be enjoyed after all, and there was no better way to enjoy it than being in the company of someone else. No one would question why she would be crossing the Monastery to find Professor Byleth in his quarters. There would be plenty of questions if they found out her intent was to either strike him for his cold shoulder or force him into his bed, tear that tight-fitting shirt off of him and have raw, intense, passionate sex until morning, but only Byleth would know about that.

There was a small tingle in her lower half as she shuddered, crossing her legs and biting down upon her bottom lip with force, but just enough to silence her own moans of giddy and glee. She sighed, breathing in slowly and walking towards her door. It was time once again to put on the mask that she had so well crafted; and she wasn't going to let anyone find out about the two of them.

* * *

Byleth Eisner had a problem. And unfortunately for him, his tools for solving problems boiled down to "cut them in half with a sword" or "set them on fire with a snap of his fingers". Neither of which would work on this stack of papers he had been presented, at least if he still wanted to keep his job.

"What…?" He sighed, picking up a report on the fundamentals of magic that had been written by Linhardt. He had a rough understanding of how magic worked and how it was all tied to the Goddess; but this was **far** too much for him to read.

The physicality of the report itself was politely excessive. There were about twenty pieces of parchment bound together in a small leather tome that Linhardt had handed in the next day after Byleth had consulted with Hanneman and Manuela about it. He was expecting perhaps six to eight pages from the students more advanced in the magic arts, and eight to ten from those who were. But Linhardt…

"…There's no possible way." And yet simply by opening the report and flipping through it, Linhardt had found a way to stretch the topic into twenty pages (front **and** back sides), each with perfect penmanship, citations and it all flowed together so nicely.

"…Fuck." He cursed aloud, staring at his desk and the dwindling candlelight and a nearly empty cup of wine he had to work with. He had promised to have these reports back to everyone tomorrow, but there was no way. Not, at least, considering how much of this he had to read.

…Well, better to start now to try and make **some** kind of dent in it. Byleth had cut his dinner with Edelgard and Petra short because of this, and he wanted to at least try to make sure it wasn't all in vain.

He sighed aloud, opening the report and placing his finger on the page. "According to all known laws of magic…" Byleth couldn't finish anymore before his forehead collided against his desk and he let loose a loud sigh. "Ugh, I should at least **try."**

And then, almost as if someone had come to rescue him from the sea of exhaustion and boredom that was this report, there was a knock at his door. He almost sprinted out of his chair and to the door, opening it and running a hand through his hair.

"Yes!?" He greeted absentmindedly, the air from the door opening cool against his chest. His eyes then turned and found that they had settled on one of his students; Edelgard.

She wanted to say something, but her mind went blank and a rose-coloured blush tinted her face. "Uhm, Professor?" She asked, trying in vain to cover her face. He looked down and saw that, somehow, he had forgotten he had taken his shirt off.

"Oh, my apologies." He remarked. "It was getting rather hot in my room and I forgot all about it. My apologies, El."

There was another deep blush on her face- this one even redder than before. Her face now completely hidden from him, she sighed and her voice began to crack.

"P-Professor can I talk to you inside your room?" She spoke too quickly and too quietly for him to properly hear her, and after a moment of the two of them awkwardly standing in Byleth's doorway, he pulled his door inward and allowed her to enter.

"Is everything alright, El?" He asked, closing the door quickly behind her and returning to sit at his desk. Edelgard took a spot at the foot of his bed, continuing in her sudden refusal to look anywhere near his face.

"S-Stop calling me that!" She remarked, her voice fluctuating in pitch. "M-Must you insist on such an embarrassing name for me!"

Byleth innocently blinked at his student, reaching for his cup of wine and taking a drink from it. "…You told me to call you that." He remarked after setting the cup down. "You asked me specifically to do that."

"I take it back!" She reaffirmed, finally able to stare into his endless, aqua-blue eyes and feel no weakness in her knees, no palpitating heart and no butterflies in my stomach. "You will address me as Lady Edelgard from here on out. Do I make myself clear?" Byleth remained silent, instead choosing to grab another cup of wine; filling one up almost to the brim and filling the second one half-full and offering it to her.

"Of course, Lady Edelgard. Can I offer you some wine?" He spoke so smoothly and calmly, and with no hesitation in his words. A part of it made her jealous, but another part of it fawned over every word and wanted him to moan it out as she rode him into the-

Nope. Bad thoughts, Edelgard. Without hesitation, Edelgard took the wine and took a healthy sip from it. Byleth hid a small half-smirk and turned around in his chair.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Byleth." He sighed, returning to scrounge through papers until he found something.

"Did you have a particular reason for wanting to see me, Edelgard?" He asked her. "I have your report here if you'd like to see it early, but it wouldn't be fair to the other students for you to just take it."

"Byleth… I wanted to ask you a question. And it wasn't something that could wait any longer."

"Is something the matter?" He asked her, to which she looked deep into his eyes and almost shed a tear before him.

"…Did I do something wrong, Byleth?" He blinked twice, the room falling dead silent save several crickets chirping outside. "You've been so cold and distant over the past few days, and every time I look at you, your expression carries the weight of the world upon your shoulders."

Byleth hadn't seen this side of Edelgard before. Well, he had seen it once right before they first held one another in their arms, but to see Edelgard hurt like that was almost too much for him.

Almost.

Instead, Byleth smirked. "Is the mighty Edelgard von Hresvelg truly worried about her commoner Professor?" She visibly pouted, sticking her bottom lip out and scoffing.

"I…!" She gasped in surprise and shock. "H-How dare you make fun of me!? Now I could care less about what's troubling you." She groaned and pouted once more, taking another sip from her wine cup as Byleth stood up and blew out the candle.

"I'm sorry, Lady Edelgard." A chill ran down her spine, his mouth so close to her ear and speaking only in a whisper. "But you have to understand that I'm new to this whole Professor thing, and I don't want to let anything bad happen to you or anyone else under my watch." The two of them gently kissed, Byleth's hands moving to her cheeks as their tongues met between their lips.

As he pulled away, a smile formed on her face. "Although, it **is** good to know that's all it takes to get under your skin." Before she could respond, their lips had met in another kiss- this one far less chaste and dripping with lust as Byleth gently pulled on her snow-white locks of hair. She had to suppress a moan before they broke, watching him sample more wine. "Careful now, El. It's considered childish to pout until you get your way."

Edelgard sighed, standing up from the bed and closing the distance between the two of them, huffing in disapproval.

"Professor… you should be careful about what you say to me. Other commoners would have their tongues cut out for speaking in such a tone to me." A single roar of thunder cracked heavily in the distance, Byleth's sexy half-smile returning to his face.

"And?" He asked. "Is that what you would do to me? Cut my own tongue out for speaking the truth?"

"No." She forcefully whispered. "I can think of a much better use for it." The two of them embraced again, this kiss teeming with bottled up lust and sensual tension. Byleth had pushed Edelgard against the wall, the two of them visibly fighting to try and maintain dominance of the kiss. Their tongues danced as she bit upon his bottom lip.

"Edelgard…" He panted out, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Yes, my teacher?"

"Come to bed with me." She gasped, a rosy blush once again forming on her face as the gentle patter of rain began to fall outside and above them.

"Such forwardness…" She mused, eyeing Byleth and his bed. "Perhaps… if you asked me nicer."

"El." He whispered directly into her ear. "My sweet El, I would ask that tonight, you allow me the greatest honour of basking in your company and keeping my bed warm tonight?" Byleth wanted to continue, but another passionate kiss and her hands upon the waist of his pants ended that thought instantly.

Instead, Edelgard pushed Byleth to the bed, watching him land on his back before she straddled his hips. The two continued to kiss, Byleth's hands moving quick along her body and finding all the hooks, straps and buttons on her uniform to remove it from her in an almost record pace.

She was his. In that very moment, no matter what, she had decided that she had completely and irrevocably surrendered to Byleth. "If you say it like that…there's no way I could resist."

Edelgard hadn't worn anything underneath her outfit, so her petite, rounded breasts had been exposed to Byleth almost instantly. Upon seeing them, his eyes lit up like an animal would, and he began to gently suck and tease her nipples with his tongue. His hands ran along her back, scratching down it before settling at her waist. She gasped out and moaned once his hands were there, and the ruby-red tights she wore glided down her legs and, after a brief break of the embrace to take the offending fabric off her ankles; were removed from her entirely.

"El…" He moaned out, that fire in her burning incredibly hot. She resumed the embrace by undoing the belt of his pants, pulling them to his ankles and exposing the thick, hard cock that she had unquestionably fallen in love with.

"More." She whispered hungrily. "Give me more, Byleth!" His lips began to travel all along her milky-white flesh, the firm and rigid shape of his length now pressing against her stomach. His erection was hot and hard against her flesh, her own lips quivering with pleasure and anticipation; the need for the two parts to reunite growing stronger.

Byleth had now pressed his back against the headboard of the bed, now at the perfect height to suck and tease Edelgard's bust while her hands moved up and down his shaft with a rougher touch. With the raging storm outside them, Edelgard's moans were almost operatic in a sense; loud and pleasing to his ears, but begging for him to continue their work upon the canvas of her body.

Aqua-blue eyes stared into her violet ones, and they knew at that point what came next. In a single motion, Edelgard willingly impaled herself upon his sword, moaning in pleasure and clutching tightly to the sheets as she did so. Byleth threw his head back in pleasure, Edelgard slowly working out a rhythm to her movements.

"Byleth!" She moaned out, Byleth responding by taking her in an intense kiss.

She missed this feeling. She missed the feeling of his hands wrist-deep into her hair, pulling just hard enough to send a passionate wave of pleasure down her entire body. She missed being one with him, and the intimacy that their lips shared.

Her hands had now found a home on his chest- walking up his ribs and along his abs while she rose and fell upon him- each time she would take his full length temporarily whiting out Edelgard's mind of anything but the pleasure. Her hands made a special note of the Crest of Flames upon the right side of his chest, gently running her fingers over the birthmark and rolling her eyes back with pleasure.

Once the two were comfortable, Byleth had begun to match her movements with his own, the sounds of skin slapping and the bed creaking being lost to the thunderstorm outside.

"I've needed this… for so long. I've done nothing but impatiently and selfishly craved your touch." She whispered to him while his hips pounded into her own. He laughed softly and gave a wide smile. "I'll always be yours…"

"How do you think I felt?" He moaned back to her. "Watching you strut around the Monastery like you weren't just begging to be bent over and dominated like this…" They laughed into another kiss, Byleth forcing her now upon the bed as he rested upon his knees.

Edelgard's Crest of Seiros had the unfortunate spot of being upon her right buttock- while it was unfortunate for her, he particularly enjoyed the mark being int that spot- mostly because it allowed him to slap and tease it incessantly.

A bead of sweat fell from Byleth's forehead onto the sheets below them- the air in the room growing thick with lust, passion and intense love. Her legs linked around his waist, trapping him in her grip while he continued to rail into her. Her nails raked against his taut, muscular back- hard enough to leave marks, but not hard enough to draw blood. They then both launched mutual assaults on the other's neck; Edelgard making quick, rapid strikes along his jawline and collarbone while Byleth made strong, intense kisses upon his partner's neck. They held each other in their own bliss for almost an eternity; the two of them joined in such a primal way that nothing else seemed to matter.

It was almost a perfect sight for him. To see the prodigy of his class- the princess of the most powerful country on the continent writhe in pure pleasure under me while she moaned out his name and clung to his body was getting to be far too much for him to handle.

"Byleth…" She blushed, her voice a mere pant. "Let it out inside me…"

"El…" He groaned. "You could…"

"Do it!" She moaned out, tightening the grip her legs had upon his waist. "N-Now you've got no other choice."

Resigning himself to his fate, Byleth thrust into her four quivering, begging slit four more times, burrowing his length as deep and as hard as he could into her. On the fifth thrust, Byleth burst inside of her, his balls draining while they engaged in a loving, passionate and gentle kiss to cool down from the intensity of their lovemaking.

Their kiss only broke once their orgasms had subsided and the afterglow had commenced; pearly-white semen overflowing from her entrance the moment Byleth pulled out.

"Such… such an incredible sensation." She panted as he reached for his wine while her eyes fixated upon his still-erect cock. "And by the Goddess, you're good to go again. Perhaps you may **be** a beast and only cares about one thing."

He laughed softly, panting as well as they kissed- wine flowing from his mouth to hers. "Be careful, Princess Hresvelg." I whispered into her ear. "If you aren't careful, you could end up with a child…" Edelgard laughed, taking her Professor in a kiss once more as she stretched out like a cat upon the bed.

"I'm aware of the consequences of my actions, Byleth." She whispered, spreading her cum-filled pussy lips and taking a sample of his cum on a fingertip into her mouth. "And I hope you are as well. Impregnating one of your students in your first year of teaching…"

He sighed, eyeing her and her erection, a part of him wanting to resume fucking her right then and there.

"They would have your head for such a scandal, you know. Although, becoming pregnant with progeny who could bear the Crest of Flames-!" She gasped as Byleth reinserted himself, gently working out a rhythm as she rose gently to her hands and knees.

"You were starting to sound too much like Hanneman." He whispered to her. "Besides- are you worried?" He asked as she shook her head weakly. "Good. So, let's not be worried together." She giggled; partially from the comparison of her and someone like him, but also because of Byleth's bluntness while he could still reach **so** deep into her.

Yeah. It was worth it for her to surrender and have her pussy become a perfect fit for his cock through repeated use.

"I love you, Byleth. Promise me that you'll never leave my side." He nodded continuing to pound into her until she pulled away from him and turned to face him. "Say it."

"I promise, Edelgard von Hresvelg, that I will always be at your side." She nodded, laying on her side and positioning her entrance so the two could lay prone.

"I intend t-to hold you to it." She whispered, his arms around hers. "L-Like the way you're holding me right now…" His arms snaked loosely around Edelgard's waist, her back pressed against his chest and her one leg pointed upwards while his cock mercilessly pounded her pussy.

"Byleth…" She moaned out.

"El…" He moaned back, the two going in for another kiss.

They both would be very tired tomorrow. And the two would have to apologize to Linhardt for his report not getting graded.

…Perhaps they wouldn't apologize together.


	3. Felix and Annette

"_And __**where**__ are you off to?"_

"_Where do you think? I'm tired of being here."_

"_At this hour? Come on, it's almost time for bed! You've got all day tomorrow to train!"_

"_I want to burn off some steam. There's no need to follow me."_

"_Felix, I-"_

"_That's enough. I'm done trying to reason with you."_

* * *

The training grounds were always quiet around this time. Especially over the summer; the rest of the Monastery seemed content to simply enjoy the warm weather, fill their stomachs and slack off on any form of training.

Except Felix. He knew that even the slightest slip-up could be fatal on the battlefield, and now was **not** the time to be slipping up. He had already fallen victim to that last week during a simple practice exercise against the Boar, and was still paying the price for it.

"_Worthless." _His mind raced. _"A pathetic defeat for someone of your caliber. You'll have to redeem yourself next time- provided there even __**is**__ a next time."_

He entered the training grounds and picked up one of the many practice swords laying around. As he did, he winced. There was a sharp, stinging pain in his right shoulder- it hurt like a pulled or overextended muscle, but there was no way for him to know for sure. It could've also been sore and tender from taking the blunt end of several practice lances in that spot, courtesy of Dimitri himself.

"I can't give up now." He growled through gritted teeth, taking his stance and continuing to wince. The Crest of Fraldarius on his right wrist began to glow with a blue energy, Felix growling in rage as he approached one of the few set-up fencing dummies.

His first two strikes were simple overhand strikes into the dummy's shoulders- the wood striking against it and echoing in the empty halls of the training ground. Each strike sent more searing, stabbing pain through his body, but he continued nonetheless.

Felix created space between the dummy and him, circling around it as if it were a real opponent with a drawn weapon and matching his movements. After a few moments of watching and waiting, Felix feinted left and thrust his blade into the dummy's chest.

The blow would be more effective as a metal blade piercing through leather, flesh and bone and not a practice sword striking against the top of a barrel, but it had the same effect of forcing him to focus. And sending another wave of pain down his shoulder.

He grasped his shoulder with his other hand, his practice sword clattering to the ground as he seethed in pain. Falling to one knee, he inched gently over to the discarded sword and extended his good arm out to grasp it.

"How pathetic." He muttered, breathing in deeply for a few seconds before picking his sword up again. "But there's no other choice…"

"**Felix!"**

Upon hearing another's voice loudly yelling his name, the sword he had weakly gripped in his hands fell out of them and clattered to the floor once again, his attention turning to stare at the source of the voice.

"Tch." He groaned, watching as the shorter, red-haired girl had made her appearance once more this evening. "Look who's here."

"I should've known. I honestly should've known that you would've been here!" She closed the distance between her and Felix quickly, running up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. He swatted it away with his good arm, eyes narrowing in anger at her presence.

"Oh." He remarked with disdain and disapproval in his voice. "It's you." He scoffed, applying pressure to his shoulder to try and loosen or alleviate the muscle knot in it. "Why are you here?"

"You could've **said** something instead of leaving dinner in a huff!" Annette sighed, staring at the training sword at his feet. "What…" She paused, shaking her head and watching one hand tremble. "**What** do you think you're doing!? You're still injured, you need your time to rest!"

"I don't care about what you 'think' I need to do." He countered, albeit spoken through clenched teeth. "Ugh…" Annette gasped at his injury, rolling up both of her sleeves to her elbows.

"O-Oh, oh geez, h-hang on, okay!" Annette guided her classmate down to his right knee, closing her eyes and creating a series of circles and runes with one hand while the other gently hovered above his injury.

"Annette…"

"Don't talk, please. You'll mess up my concentration." She then began to chant softly under her breath, the Crest of Dominic on her left forearm glowing white as the pain began to leave Felix. The soreness and tightness within his shoulder was still present, but the sensation was dull and he was no longer in a considerable amount of pain. After a few seconds, Annette's chanting ended and she opened her eyes.

"Hoo…" She remarked, woozily sitting down as her head collided against Felix's newly healed shoulder. "That… might've been too much."

"I'm impressed." He muttered, extending his arm out and finding no pain at all. "It seems I've underestimated the power of magic until now." Annette's head still rested upon his shoulder, even after several failed attempts of trying to rouse her from her sleep were proving… ineffective at best.

Felix blinked. Perhaps if this was the end result of using magic, he was better off with the sword. At least he wouldn't become overexerted from casting one simple spell.

…But was it, though? There was a lot of symbols and gestures on her part, and she needed to memorize that entire chant for it to have worked. Felix shook his head- magic and him would certainly not mix going forward.

He looked around. The training grounds were just as deserted as before, even though there was still the manner of what to do about his snoozing classmate. Picking his training sword off the ground, he propped the girl on two sandbags to lay on and took off his shirt, draping it over her like a makeshift blanket.

…It wasn't the comfiest or the most elegant place to sleep, but it would have to work until he finished his reps.

His eyes met the practice dummy again, a newfound fire and rage burning deep from within. He would prove victorious, even against a simple dummy- even against himself.

He landed two slashes into the dummy's stomach before hearing something he didn't think he would hear tonight- the doors to the training grounds opening. It wasn't a particularly loud noise, but the sound carried through the mostly-empty hallway.

He perked his ears up and gripped his sword at his side, the redhead seemingly perfectly content to sleep absentmindedly of the whole thing. Either she was a heavy sleeper or was that exhausted from one spell.

"Hello?" Felix's blood ran cold as he heard the voice call out. It was the damned boar himself- Prince Dimitri.

"Is anyone here?" A second voice called out, this one being soft and feminine- the Professor? Felix left the dummy and braced himself against the cool stone of the wall- which happened to put him in the darkness and right beside Annette. He shot a look her way to see that… she was clenching tightly onto his shirt and smiling?

"_This was such an awful idea. I should've just gone to bed and been done with all of today. Tch- now look what I've gotten myself into." _Felix sighed internally and watched as Prince Dimitri and Professor Byleth walked past, looking directly past the two of them in the darkness and not even giving them a second thought.

"See?" She remarked, one hand on her hips. "I told you no one would be here." Dimitri sighed, running a hand through his blond hair in exasperation.

"We've had too many close calls, Professor. You would have to understand my… hesitation in the matter. See- there's still a dummy set up from sparring practice." Byleth scoffed, closing the distance between her and the prince and cupping his chin with two fingers.

"No one's here, my Prince." She whispered, Felix and Dimitri both shuddering from the husky, lustful air her voice carried. "Now… you don't need to hold back."

In an instant, the two of them were kissing quite passionately. Dimitri had his hands entrenched deep within the Professor's aqua-blue hair whereas Byleth's roamed across Dimitri's chest, undoing his cape and letting it fall behind them.

"Mmm… Felix?" Annette blearily asked, rubbing one of her eyes as she spoke. "W-What's going on?" Felix made the motion for her to be quiet, but the damage had all been done.

Byleth gasped aloud. Then Dimitri did. Those two sharp, loud noises startled Felix out of the darkness and into the light, followed by Annette gasping aloud all the while still clinging to Felix's shirt.

Nobody said anything, for a very long time. Everyone stared each other down trying to get a read on the situation; an anxious Byleth stared at a shocked Dimitri, who stared at an embarrassed Felix, who stared at a flabbergasted Annette…

"**Not. One. Word." **Felix broke the silence as he took Annette's hand and the two began to walk slowly to the door leading back to the Monastery. "You didn't see us, and we didn't see you. Got it?"

"Got it." The other three spoke, Felix and Annette taking their time to disappear into the night.

* * *

"Give me **that**." He angrily muttered, yanking his shirt from Annette's hands as she sighed.

"Hey, what was that for?" She asked, the two of them having put an incredible amount of distance between the two and having now ended up in the Blue Lions room in the Officer's Academy. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You fell asleep." He replied, words as blunt as the sword he was using not even ten minutes prior. "Because of you and the accursed boar, I had to miss the rest of my night training. It'll throw off my routine."

"**That's** what you're concerned about?" Annette asked, closing the distance between the two of them and staring at her fellow classmate in a rage. "Your **training** routine? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't currently **have** a training routine because you wouldn't be able to hold a sword for more than three swings!"

"And what do you want from that?" He asked, voice dripping with mocking sarcasm. "I don't think they make ribbons for it, but I can try my best to get you one."

"A fucking **thank-you** would be nice!" Annette screamed, tears on the verge of falling from her emerald-green eyes. Felix's eyes widened. Never, truly never, had he heard Annette swear. Especially not like this. A sickening sensation in his stomach began to brew- guilt and weakness joined together in a cauldron and seasoned with nausea.

"…" He remained silent, somehow at a loss for words.

"What?" She asked, wiping the tears away. "Don't have a snappy comeback for that one, **do you?"** She remarked. "You need to learn your limits! You can't just spend all your time training; there's more to life than just trying to get stronger!"

He wanted to speak and to call her out, but he had seen this before. Hell, he had **been** this before; after calling out his father after Glenn's memorial, and the Tragedy of Duscur had taken more from him than just his brother.

"…"

"You don't have anything left to prove to anyone! The Professor has done nothing but sing your praise with the sword; you're constantly in the front lines proving your worth and everyone here knows it! What do **you** want from that, huh?" She asked, suddenly having turned to go on the offensive.

Annette had had enough of his silence. Throwing her arms up in the air out of exasperation and frustration, she ran into the older, taller boy and placed her lips on his.

Felix remained motionless; for the first time since he had enrolled in the Academy, he remained shocked and speechless. He let Annette's lips crush against his and her tongue gently snake into her mouth, wrapping around his to try and force a reaction out of him. Annette eventually broke the kiss with an exasperated sigh and a heartbeat that threatened to deafen her before beating out of her chest. She… she had done it.

"O-Oh." She blushed intensely, suddenly feeling meek and mousey under his glare. "I-I'm so sorry. I got carried away and lost myself in the moments. P-Perhaps we shouldn't tell anyone about what just happened. Please?" Felix licked his lips and gave Annette a wide smile.

"You taste really good."

"**Felix Hugo Fraldarius!"** She proclaimed out of ire, balling both hands into fists. "I swear, if you tell a **soul** about what I just did, I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life!"

He laughed, cupping her chin in two of his fingers as a blush quickly appeared on her face. Her eyes began to blink rapidly, but they never left his own gaze and the two stayed like this for a few moments.

"I promise you that I won't tell. But in order to buy my silence, you have to humour me on just one thing." Before her mind could prepare herself mentally for whatever the 'one thing' that he wanted was, Annette was taken aback when their lips met in another kiss. This one between them was chaste and gentle, but carrying much more passion and intensity behind it.

His arms wrapped around her waist and hers did the same, digging into the fabric of his shirt while melting into his embrace and feeling his tongue mirror her movements. Her knees went weak, but he was there to support her.

Their kiss broke once they both took in a single, heavy breath. Both of them left the embrace with beet-red faces and a newfound refusal to meet the other's glance.

"Uh… w-wow, Felix…" She stammered out, the air around them growing thick with tension.

"I'm sorry I made you hurt, and I'm sorry for making you cry." He admitted, fumbling over his own words and sending Annette's heart aflutter. "…And thank you."

"Felix." She whispered. "I… I think we should retire somewhere more private."

The two shared a look, and Felix agreed with no hesitation- taking the girl's hand in his own.

* * *

Felix basically shoulder-charged the way through the door to his room, locking it behind him and forcing Annette to the bed. She whimpered in his hands, committing to another kiss while entangling her hands in his own navy-blue hair. He moaned into their embrace, pushing her gently further into the bed as sweat began to bead around his forehead. Annette's blush grew hotter and more intense once Felix had begun to unbutton his shirt- the article of clothing that smelt so much like him and sent her brain into a state of unfelt hunger.

His shirt fell to the wayside while his hands moved to her body, running along the fabric of her dress until he found the clasps.

"Ugh… come on." He muttered under his breath while his hands fumbled with said clasps. "For fuck's sake…"

"Like this." Annette giggled at her partner's inability, placing her hands over his own and guiding him through the process on unclasping each one and loosening her dress over her figure. "If you need more practice, I'll be happy to help you out."

"Tch. Don't flatter me." He whispered, his voice sending sensual chills down her spine. "I'll make you do this a thousand times, if I have to."

"Make me…?" She whispered, smirking. "You'll have to claim me, first."

Annette slipped out of the embrace and reappeared on her knees. Her black dress slid down her body, revealing moonlight-white flesh and two cherry-red nipples atop a moderate bust.

"Annette…" Felix whispered; mouth slightly agape.

"P-Please don't stare. I know my body's… ugh, how do I say it? It's not quite…"

"It's fine." He countered instantly. "It's more than fine. I love it." Annette pushed Felix to his back as her eyes alit with a passionate flame, a gentle, tender touch brushing against the uncomfortably growing bulge still trapped in Felix's pants.

"…That's it. From now on out, I'm your girl, Felix." She paused to undo his pants, pulling them down to his ankles and exposing his erection. "…I'll always be your girl."

Annette gently laid upon her stomach, inching herself closer to his fully-grown, diamond-hard erection. Without asking or saying anything, Annette began to lick up and down the shaft to wet it, tasting his salty, somewhat sweaty precum as she did. The taste caused a fire to be ignited deep in her womb, a fire which she could only satiate by rubbing against her entrance with a finger.

"As if you're going to do all the work." Felix turned the girl around and pressed her crotch against his face, her laying atop him. She gasped, shuddering with pleasure as his tongue teased her lower lips with such skill and grace. Not to be outdone, her lips engulfed his head and began to move up and down upon his length.

The two worked on the other for quite some time- tongues and mouths exploring the other's boy while falling deeply in love and lust with the other. Felix admired Annette's petite frame and her gentle, loving lips along his length while Annette adored how equally rough and tender Felix was; whether or not it was a spank upon her ass or loving, gentle flicks of his tongue against her clitoris.

Felix's endurance, however, was the first to run out. He grunted and gasped as he came down her throat, Annette cumming shortly after from the repeated assault of his tongue upon her lips.

Annette curled up into a small ball beside him, the two looking at one another before they both looked at his stubborn erection.

"Annette…" He whispered. She shook his head and gently sat upon him, gently teasing his length by rubbing herself along it.

"It's okay." She whispered into his ear, placing several kisses upon his neck. "I want it. I want you."

His length, after several more teasing movements, finally united with Annette's tight, petite pussy. They both moaned, kissing intensely as his hands moved to wrap around her.

"No." She whispered, pinning them both by his wrists in a surprising display of strength. He gasped and she winked at him. "Let… L-Let me take care of you."

Her rhythm was slow and methodical at first- moving her hips up and down to make sure that he was enjoying it. Once she found a proper speed, the two resumed their loving, passionate embrace. Felix had taken to now sucking on her breasts, tongue gliding over her areolae and gently nibbling at her flesh while her hips bucked with a powerful intensity.

"Felix…" She moaned out, drawing out every syllable in his name.

"Annette…" He did the same with hers, the two uniting in a kiss while the bed creaked in open defiance of their motions. However, the two were so far gone and actively ignored it; Annette pounding and grinding against him even harder to offset it.

Felix gasped and shuddered as he came again; this time filling Annette's pussy with a piping-hot load of cum. She giggled and sighed, continuing to lay atop him while their hearts continued to beat out of their chests.

"I love you…" He whispered, wrapping his hands around her waist. "I…"

Before he could say another word, sleep overtook him. She giggled and blushed, kissing his jaw once more before she closed her eyes as well. The pair drifted off, holding the other close as they did.

"I love you too, Felix…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, and thanks for reading! There might be a bit of a break in updates as I focus on other projects, but ideally it won't be too long. As always, feel free to suggest what pairings I do next!**


	4. Dimitri and F Byleth

He always hated the moments like this.

Prince Dimitri was anxious, pacing back and forth in a line with his hands folded behind his back. In those hands were a delicate bouquet of coloured flowers, picked from Garreg Mach's greenhouse. Dedue had been more than helpful in keeping them a secret and allowing them to bloom to their fullest, picked just an hour ago and wrapped delicately with a bow.

"Something must've happened…" He muttered to himself, a bead of sweat falling from his forehead, down his cheek and off his jaw. Fhirdiad was cold year-round, so the warmer temperatures of Fódlan's summer were new to him. "I had better go and check."

His mind began to race; recalling the events that had led prior to this situation: _"All a girl __**really**__ wants is a compliment from you and a heavenly bouquet of flowers. Those two things are all you'll need to make any girl yours." _Dimitri sighed, channelling the voice of classmate and friend Sylvain. The moment the nature of Dimitri's feelings were known, Sylvain took the prince under his lofty wing in the art of seduction.

"Check on what?"

Dimitri nearly jumped out of his own skin, spinning frantically and revealing the woman who he had been waiting for all this time. She wore a warm, loving smile amidst weary exhaustion; dark circles around her eyes and her normally shoulder-length hair done up in a messy, uncontrolled ponytail.

"Ah!" Dimitri gasped out, the calm and collected aura he wanted to portray smashing in one blow like a vase hitting the floor. "P-Professor Byleth!"

Byleth sighed, closing the distance between Dimitri and placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Yes, that's me." She spoke, words carrying the slightest bit of whimsy and merriment. "Is there anything in particular you wanted from me, my Prince?"

After several moments of panic that seemed to last an eternity within his mind, Dimitri finally regained his composure. He stood tall and straight up, which allowed him to see over his professor's head and smile. Coughing once to clear his throat, he began to speak carefully and calmly. "Professor Byleth, I want to give you this as a gift!" He then held his hands out, offering the bouquet of flowers to her and offering a smile.

Byleth looked at the flowers with a cocked eyebrow, almost not willing to believe that these came from Dimitri. She took the bouquet from his hands and smelled the flowers, placing them up to her nose.

"**Ah-choo!"** A loud, wet sneeze erupted from Byleth's mouth and nose, catching the prince off guard. Dimitri, even with his inexperience, knew that wasn't supposed to be the end result. "T-They're very pretty, it's just…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before another sneeze reverberated against the walls of the Monastery. "Ugh, stupid allergies…"

"S-Such an impressive sneeze! Professor, you have such powerful lungs!" Dimitri and Byleth shared a look; the Prince having chosen quite possibly the **worst** compliment he could've given, and Byleth unsure of how to take such a statement. An awkward, unnatural silence filled the air, another sneeze from Byleth shattering it. "W-Well, at any rate…"

"Sorry Dimitri, but this'll have to wait." Before either of them could say another word, Byleth had escaped; hiding behind the door to her room as Dimitri's flowers laid upon the ground- petals torn and stems snapped.

He sighed. Flowers weren't the answer, then.

* * *

"What? The flowers didn't work?"

"She was allergic, Sylvain! I'm quite sure her sneezes could've been heard all throughout Fódlan!" The redhead cupped his chin, digging an elbow into a knee and assuming a thoughtful stance.

"So **that's** what that noise was last night! I thought one of the cats had been attacked by something."

"**Sylvain!"** Dimitri's anger slowly beginning to bubble to the surface. Unimpressed with the redhead, a quick grip of the Gautier noble's collar snapping the conversation back.

"S-Settle down, Dimitri! Geez, alright. If flowers and compliments didn't work" He visibly blanched at the sound of the Prince's fist tightening. "… Give me a moment."

"What in the name of the goddess are you two doing?" The two boys stared as another walked into their room, running a hand through his azure-blue hair while his other hand was upon the hilt of his sword. "I could hear you two fighting from outside."

Sylvain suddenly snapped his fingers, wriggling free of the Prince's grip and putting an arm around Felix. "Felix, perfect timing!"

"Not a chance. I know how this ends up and I won't take part in another of your schemes." Felix began moving back towards the door he came through, but a particularly quick Sylvain blocked him.

"C'mon, not even for a best friend like me?"

"We're not friends. Now get out of my way." The swordsman attempted once again to exit, but found his path blocked once again. After several minutes of trying to escape, his methods including prodding the redhead with the pommel of his sword, trying to reach for the door and attempting to crawl out of a half-open window, Felix admitted defeat. "…Fine. What do you want?"

"Listen up, my Prince." Sylvain began. "If you find that your object of affection can't be bought with gifts and compliments, a guaranteed way to work is to save her from certain danger."

"Danger?" Felix and Dimitri both asked at the same time.

"Yes, danger! Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going along with something like this." Felix sighed, staring at the outfit he had been forced to wear. "I look like a clown. And I can barely hold my sword!"

The more Dimitri assessed the scenario, the more he assumed that it was perfect. Felix, dressed as a marauding bandit who had snuck past the Monastery's defenses, would assault the Professor when her guard was down. Dimitri would then rush in and save the object of his affection with 'swift and gallant moves', forcing Felix to run off and Byleth to admire his strength, thus giving him the moment he had been looking for.

Sylvain held out a piece of parchment, the plan mapped out like a theater presentation. "Now, on my go Felix, you go out and attack the Professor. Then once it's clear that she needs help, that's your cue to rush in and save the day Dimitri. Got it?"

Dimitri nodded while Felix groaned out, attempting to shrug his shoulders. The only outfit that Sylvain had managed to acquire was one from the Monastery's theater/musical production of 'The Stubborn Old General', and the officer's outfit was… stiff on Felix. Thankfully, Sylvain had also acquired a black ballroom mask for Felix to attempt to disguise himself.

The three of them remained silent, observing the door to Byleth's room with great intrigue, hidden within the shadows of the Monastery. They had been hidden for over an hour now, and there was no sign of the Professor.

"What gives, Dimitri?" Felix remarked. "I thought you said she would be here at this point?"

"This was when I saw her last night, I swear! I don't know why she's not here tonight?"

"Why who's not here tonight?" Sylvain and Felix both froze as they met Byleth's soft and warm stare, but Dimitri's eyes would not falter from the door to the Professor's room; the location where he had failed last night, but tonight would not be the case.

"Shh! Felix, Sylvain, Professor, keep it down! If you're too loud, the Professor might-!" Dimitri gasped, suddenly turning and coming face to face with Byleth, crouched beside him and offering him a thumbs up. She then turned to Sylvain and Felix, giving the bluenette an unfazed stare.

"Felix, I know that you think highly of yourself, but I don't think you have the tenor or the endurance to make it through Merceues' overture. And besides, weren't tryouts yesterday?"

"T-This isn't…" Before he could continue, the sight of a familiar red head of hair alerted him to a presence he couldn't handle dressed like this. "Oh, crap…"

"Felix?" Annette called out, catching sight of him and wearing a wide smile. "I can't believe that you finally agreed to audition for the role! See, I knew that if you just put it to mind, you could do it!" The petite redhead tackled the taller, older boy and held her arms at his waist. "Now listen, I know that you sing from your throat, but the two of us can work on it together!" Annette continued on, preaching various voice techniques and the finer side of musical theater. Felix wanted to interrupt, but simply settled for removing his face mask and listening to the redhead prattle on.

"They're kind of cute together, don't you think?" Sylvain asked, having assumed his thinking position once again. Dimitri said nothing, watching with an open mouth as Byleth left with a small smile on her face without another second of attention paid to him. A gentle, warm summer wind blew past him, playing with several strands of his golden-blond hair.

He was going to wring Sylvain's neck when he was done with this.

* * *

"…Okay, so **maybe** having to rescue Byleth was a bad idea. And, let's face it, in hindsight she wouldn't really need rescuing and-" Sylvain was cut off by the sound of a pillow colliding against his head. "H-Hey, knock it off! I don't deserve this!"

"Yes, you do." The voices of both Dimitri and Ingrid spoke, Dimitri from within the room and Ingrid from under the bed.

"Frankly, I think you deserve **much** worse. But I'll settle for whatever the Prince decides." Scorn and disappointment were thick in Ingrid's words, Dimitri having walked in on the two of them and Sylvain having forgotten completely about his scheduled meeting with Dimitri.

"Alright, listen. Since nothing we've tried has worked this far, I present the best strategy I know-" Sylvain was cut off by another strike of the pillow against his head, this one having the force of the Boar Prince behind it. "Ow!"

"Dimitri, have you tried simply being **honest** with the Professor?" Ingrid spoke up. His assault against Sylvain stopped, suddenly thinking about it.

Honesty. It was so simple, there was no way it could possibly fail. And considering his past two attempts had ended with giving her an allergic reaction or forcing one of his friends to become an understudy in a production he had no business being in, honesty seemed like such a perfect idea.

"…No, I haven't. But… it does seem like a reasonable alternative to scheming and plotting."

"Look, I'm really happy for you, but would you mind? We were kind of in the middle of…"

"We **most certainly** were not!" Ingrid strongly insisted, despite her position and state of dress saying otherwise. Dimitri sighed and walked away; those two could fight for ages and he had planning to do.

* * *

"Professor! A word?" Byleth's head turned upon noticing one of her students; and he was one that she had grown rather fond of seeing. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"You aren't." She smirked. "Although I **am** expecting to find Sylvain somewhere nearby. Is he that monk over there?" She pointed to one of Garreg Mach's many monks, this one conveniently with their back turned to the two of them. "Or do you have him hiding in those bushes over there?"

"Professor, please. I want to be honest with you tonight." Byleth's eyes widened, both of their hearts skipping a beat.

"…I'm listening." Her tone suddenly became serious and stoic, her eyes piercing through Dimitri's armour.

"Well, Professor, it's not easy to say what I want to say. Every time I look at you, I feel my heart beat faster and t-that there are butterflies in my stomach. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I wanted… to be yours." Byleth remained silent, watching the Prince suddenly lose all of his pride and confidence- reduced to a small child looking at their feet.

"Dimitri." She smirked, cupping his chin with two gentle, smooth fingers. Dimitri gasped, the distance between the two of them having quickly disappeared. He was able to smell the scent of the sauna fresh on her skin, two of her fingers entangling themselves within his hair. "…It seems that I've been holding back for no reason." Before Dimitri could respond, Byleth had forced him against the cold stone of one of the monastery's many pillars.

The two kissed with fire and ferocity; Byleth having taking dominance of the kiss almost instantly while Dimitri remained motionless- his whole body had gone rigid and stiff.

"Eh?" Byleth broke the kiss, waving her hand in front of the Prince's deep blue eyes. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…" He blushed, looking away from Byleth. "…I've never done anything like this before, and I just…" The older woman sighed, letting a gentle laugh loose before smirking to the prince.

"Ah." She remarked. "Don't worry, then. I'll be gentle." She closed the distance between their lips once more, but this kiss was much more chaste and subdued. Dimitri could barely match her movements, running his fingers through her hair while his other arm wrapped protectively around her waist. However, by the third time their lips touched, his proficiency showed and the two were able to kiss with the fervor and lust Byleth initially showed off.

Dimitri found it hard to concentrate while they held this embrace- everything about the Professor demanded his full, undivided attention and he found himself incapable of looking at her in any other way from this point forth.

Their kiss broke after several passion-filled moments, the two panting and looking at the other with an animalistic hunger in their eyes.

"My Prince…" She whispered, stepping away from him and allowing his back to leave the cold, pointy stone of the pillar. "…Perhaps we should take this somewhere private."

"Your room, perhaps…?" He whispered, a husky, whispered laugh echoing in the air. "U-Unless…"

"No, it's fine." She replied. "But all of this **does** explain why you've been stalking me the past few days- and all the crazy plans you and Sylvain have concocted."

Before Dimitri could get a word in edgewise, Byleth took his hand and gently walked him along like a puppy; her in command and him hopelessly trailing behind her. They walked over to her room, upon which the door was opened and promptly closed.

Byleth went on the offensive once again as the door firmly closed shut, the two of them kissing once more while her hands began to roam the prince's sculpted, well-kept body. They first walked up and down his taut, muscular arms, firmly grasping onto his broad, strong shoulders before working down his chest- her lust intensifying as they passed below his waistline.

He was hard- and it was a minor feat of strength that the pants he was wearing hadn't been torn through in the crotch. Byleth paused their kiss to run her hand along the shape of his protruding length and she smiled. "By the goddess… you really **are** a prince."

Dimitri gasped, the air cold against his skin as his Professor pulled his pants down to his knees, falling to her own in front of him. A single bead of pre-cum glistened from the tip- Byleth eyeing him like a piece of meat. He went to speak, but the found words useless once her tongue began to lick along the tip of his head. Out of instinct, he bit upon his bottom lip to suppress the sheer pleasure Byleth was able to provide with such a simple gesture.

However, she seemed to enjoy watching him squirm from such a privileged position. The Professor wasted no time in deepthroating his manhood; gagging softly as he felt his head poke the back of her throat. His erection left her mouth coated in a thick sheen of her saliva, Byleth's lips returning to engulf him.

Biting his lip was proving to be insufficient for him. His hands grabbed two fistfuls of her hair and pulled hard- partially to appease his growing pleasure and partially to force her to take in more. She moaned- hard to hear with her mouth full of the Prince's length, but her smug satisfaction in between the throaty gags on his length were able to reach Dimitri.

She gasped, removing her mouth and slapping the soaking wet head of his cock against her lips. "Breathe, Dimitri." She whispered, rising from her knees to begin unbuttoning his cape from his shoulders. "There's no need to hold back anymore."

Taking her words to heart, Dimitri crushed his lips against hers once more, pressing his length flat against her thighs while his hands began to tear at the fabric of her clothes. Rough hands rended through her blouse, exposing two supple, well-rounded breasts that each had a pink nipple hidden underneath the flesh of her areola.

"P-Professor…" He gasped, pausing to watch Byleth's bravado and confidence slowly turn to embarrassment.

"Yes, I know they're weird!" She bemoaned, tossing Dimitri's cape aside and running her hands down to swiftly undo his buttons. "But that's not important right now…"

"They're beautiful…" Dimitri gasped, pushing Byleth down to the soft, plush carpet of her room's floor. Both of the prince's hands began to massage and knead her breasts, Byleth succumbing to the pleasure and moaning with each touch and gentle squeeze. Dimitri smirked; having the tables turned on the older woman was certainly a sight to behold; especially when he could easily tease her with such a sensitive part of her body.

"F-Fuck's sake, D-Dimitri…" She moaned out, feeling the warmth of his grope despite the gloves he wore. "U-ugh…" His movements against her breasts began to change; tightening and loosening enough to draw Byleth's nipples out of hiding. He gasped and began to suck on them like a newborn; teasing them with his tongue and lips.

"To be able to hide such a bountiful bust…" He moaned out, showing satisfaction to the writhing woman underneath him. "My word… I see such assets now." Byleth's lips curled into a pout, and it was at this point that Dimitri ventured an expedition past her thighs and to her crotch.

She was noticeably wet; having soaked through the fabric of her tights and almost coating his fingertip in liquid excitement. She gave him an uncomfortable, yearning grimace; her eyes begging the Prince to do what they both knew they wanted. Her hand snaked to stroke his shaft; giving him the encouragement he needed.

A single rip to her tights exposed her quivering womanhood; Dimitri trying his best to hide his embarrassment from seeing one for the first time. Sylvain would always talk about the subject, but Dimitri tried his best never to listen.

C'mon, Prince…" She whispered almost directly into his ear. "There's a perfect sheath to that royal sword of yours right here…" Dimitri nodded, sweat beading around his forehead as he pressed the head against her length. "A little lower…" She grunted out, embarrassment suddenly swelling within Dimitri.

"I-I'm sorry, I…"

"Shh, shh." She cooed, placing a hand over his to guide him perfectly into her. They were united and the first thing Byleth did was roll her eyes back in pure pleasure. Dimitri was warm and big inside of her, filling her with pleasure and lust. "T-There we go…"

For the first time in their embrace, Dimitri let loose a husky groan. The pleasure of being joined together with his Professor was beyond anything he had ever felt before and needed more of it. His hips instinctively began to move; gentle at first before picking up speed.

His hands moved beside her, gripping in to the fabric of the carpet. Byleth continued to moan in time with his movements; the power behind his thrusts increasing to the point where each thrust railed deeper and quicker into her. He loved the sight of watching her bust heave; her breasts mesmerizing him.

"Hey!"

Byleth snapped her fingers in front of him, forcing the prince back from his stupor. "M-My apologies. I was…"

"I know what you were. She giggled, gesturing for him to roll over. He did and found Byleth climbed atop him, hands resting behind her head. "At least this way, we can both enjoy ourselves." His cock never left her, which meant that it was even easier for Dimitri to lose himself in the sway of her breasts.

He kissed the valley while a finger began to play with the small nub above her lips. He watched her entire body shudder, legs tightening around him while she rocked back and forth. Dimitri began to tease the spot, Byleth losing her mind coupled with the grinding her hips did into his.

Minutes passed, though it felt like hours between the two of them as their lust and passion intensified. Byleth's orgasm hit first with Dimitri's incessant yet beguiling teasing of her clitoris. She shook upon his hips, but stabilized and continued to ride him through her pleasure.

However, Dimitri's strength and endurance were also beginning to wane. Several thrusts later and he burst; filling his Professor with his pearly-white seed. The two gasped and panted, his orgasm leaking out of her as his spent member plopped out.

The two of them shared a look; gently and lazily kissing with Byleth resting within the warmth of his chest.

"That… was incredible." Dimitri sighed out. "I never could've imagined you felt the same way about me."

"You should've just asked from the start!" She replied, gently bonking him on the head. "Because we could've been doing this so much earlier…" As his seed continued to ooze out of her, the two shared a look. "And rest assured, we'll be doing this **quite** more often…"


End file.
